Simple Darthipedia:Council of Blood/Log/2009 April 4
00:00 DARTH GREETINGSH EN WELKOM TO TEH COB 00:00 =-= Jedimca0 has changed the topic to “Darthipedia the soon to be English again Star Wars Humor Wiki. COB NOW!” 00:00 Orgy 00:00 this meeting is now in progress 00:00 Darth greetings. 00:01 Jedi you haz teh honorz 00:01 Let Darkness Spread! 00:01 We need to ban all Asians. 00:01 This COB has hereby officially started. 00:01 first item: Policy discussion regarding interwiki shenanigans 00:01 "Inspired by both the recent fun with Guild Wars wiki and Wikia's new automated wiki approval system, I've begun to think some more detailed policies about interwiki dealings are in order. I don't have the slightest clue what exactly they might be, or whether what we have now (blocking-policy-wise) is sufficient. I think, though, a little community brainstorm session could only be helpful.... 00:01 ...Gonk (Gonk!) 23:58, 25 March 2009 (UTC) " 00:02 kinda redundatnt now right 00:02 IMO, yeah. 00:02 autocreate wiki is turned off 00:02 NEXT 00:02 yeah, since the thing was turned off... next 00:02 and the guoldwar boys have been defeated by comminity consensus 00:02 brb. Hopefully I don't miss this whole thing. :-P 00:02 ok... COB is on hold untill Gump returns... 00:02 the whole thing? we are already passed the half 00:02 this might still become a long COB :P 00:03 yes since no users are present 00:03 depending on how long Gump stays away. ;) 00:04 I propose I read out of a cookbook until Gump returns. 00:04 I second that motion 00:05 =-= Jedimca0 has changed the topic to “Darthipedia the soon to be English again Star Wars Humor Wiki. COB on hold untill Gump returns.” 00:05 * 2 (10.75 ounce) cans condensed cream of chicken soup 00:05 * 3/4 cup milk 00:05 * 1 pound elbow macaroni 00:05 * 4 tomatoes, sliced 00:05 * 12 slices processed sharp Cheddar cheese 00:05 1. Bring a large pot of lightly salted water to a boil. Add pasta and cook for 8 to 10 minutes or until al dente; drain. 00:05 2. Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). In a medium saucepan, heat soup and milk over medium heat until simmering. Remove from heat and stir in macaroni. Pour macaroni mixture into 9x13 baking dish. Place a layer of tomatoes, then a layer of cheese slices over macaroni. Repeat. 00:05 3. Bake for 25 minutes or until cheese is golden and bubbly. 00:05 DON'T HUNGRY WIKI MATERIAL 00:06 * 2/3 cup butter, softened 00:06 * 4 cups confectioners' sugar 00:06 * 2 tablespoons milk 00:06 * 1 teaspoon vanilla extract (optional) 00:06 * 4 drops red food coloring 00:06 1. In a medium bowl, cream together the butter, confectioners' sugar, and milk until light and fluffy, about 3 to 4 minutes. Beat in the vanilla and food coloring. Spread on or between cookies. 00:06 BEAT THE MEAT 00:06 Hungry... 00:06 Lumpy cheesecakes, cracks in the surface, sunken middles: these can all be avoided by learning a few simple techniques. 00:06 * Jedimca0 makes a not about keeping SG1's recipes out of the logs. ;) 00:06 *note 00:06 Baking Cheesecake 00:06 Cheesecakes tend to get over-baked because, while they may look underdone, they are actually done when the center is still wobbly. 00:06 * At this stage, residual heat will "carry over" and the center will continue to cook. 00:06 * Remove cheesecake from the oven to cool on a rack, or you can simply leave the door of the oven closed, turn off the heat and let the cheesecake cool for at least an hour. This helps prevent the cheesecake from sinking in the center. 00:06 * After chilling, the once-wiggly center should firm up just fine. 00:06 NO. 00:07 These recipes MUST be kept in. 00:07 I second that motion 00:07 Baking in a Water Bath 00:07 Cheesecake is a custard at heart. It's delicate, so you want to bake it slowly and evenly without browning the top. The most effective way to do this is to bake it in a water bath. Since water evaporates at the boiling point, the water bath will never get hotter than 212 degrees F (100 degrees C), no matter what the oven temperature. This means that the outer edge of your cheesecake won't bake faster than the center, which 00:07 recipes MUST be included 00:07 Putting the Cheese in Cheesecake 00:07 Whether you're making an Italian-style cheesecake with ricotta cheese or a classic New York cheesecake with cream cheese, don't skimp on the fat content. Reduced fat and nonfat cream cheeses contain fillers that may prevent the cheesecake from setting properly. Never substitute whipped cream cheese for the solid block. 00:07 =-= User mode for madclaway is now -e 00:07 =-= YOU are now known as Madclaw 00:07 =-= User mode for Madclaw is now +e 00:07 Mixing Matters 00:07 * The cream cheese should be at room temperature before you begin mixing, or you'll end up with lumps in your cheesecake. 00:07 * Using cold cream cheese also leads to overbeating--whipping too much air into the batter--which forms unattractive air bubbles on the surface of the cake. 00:07 * Unless the recipe instructions specifically note otherwise, you should beat the cream cheese by itself until it's smooth and light, before adding any other ingredients. 00:07 * If you end up with lumps in your batter, run the mixture through a sieve or give it a quick spin in the food processor and you'll have silky smooth results. 00:08 All About Texture 00:08 Eating cheesecake is a very sensual experience: texture is everything. Some recipes contain a small amount of starch, such as flour or cornstarch. These cheesecakes have a more cake-like texture. Cheesecake recipes that do not contain flour are intended to be luxuriously smooth and dense. 00:08 Back. 00:08 Chill 00:08 A cheesecake needs several hours to chill and set, making it a perfect make-ahead dessert. For more in-depth tips on making and serving cheesecakes, see our photo tutorials: Making Crumb Crusts, Making Cheesecake Filling, and Slicing Cheesecakes and Layer Cakes. 00:08 w00t 00:08 Just in time! 00:08 "Though diagnosed with multiple sclerosis in 1997, Kamen died in London from a heart attack in 2003, at the age of 55." 00:08 Gah. 00:08 I was running out of recipes. 00:08 Damn 00:08 ok... Darth greeting everyone... again... 00:08 LO: Is that Michael Kamen? 00:08 =-= Jedimca0 has changed the topic to “Darthipedia the soon to be English again Star Wars Humor Wiki. COB NOW!” 00:08 Yeah... 00:08 Hail Darthness! 00:08 I propose we keep the recipes in the logs. 00:09 We already have Maddy's vote. 00:09 =-= Madclaw has changed the topic to “rest in piece Michael Kamen” 00:09 did the dead man kill the chat? 00:09 I think so. 00:09 "IRC rules clarifications and Sithy hall` 00:09 No. I think most of us are still hungry... 00:09 For Souls! 00:09 ok 00:10 -->| Grocery (n=baggie@74-61-178-59.kwk.clearwire-dns.net) has joined #darthipedia 00:10 I added/clarified some rules for the COB 00:10 hey GB 00:10 Hello there Grocery, welcome to the COB 00:10 HIya 00:10 *Hiya 00:10 Sorry I'm late 00:10 The Servants of Darthness gather. 00:10 I'm hungry for Solus. 00:10 Milk 00:10 we also now have the Sithy hall 00:10 http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/Darthipedia:Sithy_hall 00:10 I need some Groceries 00:10 ok, everyone shut up and listen to Madclaw. 00:10 any questions on this topic well be gladly answered by me 00:10 Who? 00:10 please review 00:11 =-= Jedimca0 has changed the topic to “COB NOW!” 00:11 BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD 00:12 hey hey hey hey COB = srs bsns 00:12 Madclaw: Firstly, should we apply the block list for #darthipedia to #Sithy-hall> 00:12 *? 00:12 anyhoo, any objections/comments about the Sithy hall and/or IRC rules expansion? 00:12 Gump no IMO 00:12 kk 00:12 Ok. 00:13 Sithy hall is always muted 00:13 kk 00:13 Alright. 00:13 and we can still remove/ban people if needed 00:13 In which case, I have no more questions. 00:13 although since conversation can be heated in #Sithy-hall I suggest a somewhat more loose enforcement of DP:NPA in there 00:14 Agreed. 00:14 not too much but looser 00:14 I agree. 00:14 Agreed 00:14 the channel is going to be more of a neutral ground to settle heated disputes. 00:14 of course every admin that takes offense may settle on his own discretion 00:15 No problems there 00:15 per Madclaw 00:15 and AA counts in there also 00:15 AA? 00:15 Administrative Autonomy 00:16 Okay 00:16 http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/DP:AA 00:16 that one 00:17 I think we have established #Sithy-hall pretty well now, so I say next topic. 00:17 |<-- LO|Away has left irc.freenode.net (Nick collision from services.) 00:17 Okay 00:17 -->| LO|Away (n=chatzill@c-75-68-134-170.hsd1.ma.comcast.net) has joined #darthipedia 00:17 if a person would like to talk to the admins in private, they can join the channel and request voice either in here or in PM. 00:17 it's all in the IRC page as well as a special Sithy hall page which can be found in the sidebar 00:17 * LO|Away need smash modem 00:18 * Madclaw squeezes a topic in before we go on 00:18 Any questions about the Sithy-hall? 00:18 transfer mainpage back to normal today/tomorrow? 00:18 Hopefully today :/ 00:18 About bloody time. 00:18 lmfao 00:18 heh 00:19 since you both like it so much we'll do ot tomorrow 00:19 it* 00:19 Wonderful. 00:19 * Jedimca0 was about to say that 00:19 moving on? 00:19 Okay 00:19 *Geweldig 00:19 "Darth partings" 00:19 yes 00:20 What about teh songz? 00:20 I know my vote doesn't count, but on a personal level, I strongly support this. 00:20 I feel we should have some tune that we will traditionally end the COB with 00:20 Wait... what? 00:20 Already? 00:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ip1zsUIosoA 00:20 the song will be Don't stop believing by Journey 00:20 LO: Yes. You need to read between the lines. :-P 00:20 ^see link 00:20 he who leads the CON will say darth partings and provide this like 00:20 The powah of Steve Perry compells you. 00:20 COB* 00:21 STEVE PERRY 00:21 you will all open it and the admins will slowly boot you off channel 00:21 The powah of those ultra tight bants 00:21 *pants 00:21 XD 00:21 do I hear any objections? 00:21 No! 00:21 Nope 00:21 **cough /msg chanserv clear #darthipedia all 00:21 nope, support! 00:21 it's settled then 00:21 DEw it 00:21 ok last round 00:21 STEVE PERRY IS AN AGENT OF G*NK! 00:22 does anyone have any topics? 00:22 duh 00:22 No 00:22 Yes. 00:22 ok, anyone have any last minute stuff? 00:22 * Madclaw doesn't either 00:22 When do we get hammer thingies? 00:22 ... 00:22 =-= LO|Away was booted from #darthipedia by YOU (NOW) 00:22 -->| LO|Away (n=chatzill@c-75-68-134-170.hsd1.ma.comcast.net) has joined #darthipedia 00:22 MasterGump: you have something? 00:22 Can I haz mah banstick plunger back? 00:22 Heh 00:22 Namely, does anyone have any ideas on how to reboot Project: De-Lucasification. 00:22 -->| NaruHina (i=0c48f354@gateway/web/ajax/mibbit.com/x-b26975ae1cfe048a) has joined #darthipedia 00:22 Ooh 00:22 That has sort of fallen by the wayside. 00:22 nice one Gump 00:22 ah, yes. 00:23 Slave labor 00:23 per LO 00:23 I say spam messages on talkpages/sitenotice to encourage users to work on the project 00:23 I myself am planning on expanding articles, but it would help to recruit more people and to get them to commit. 00:23 as well as work on it ourselves 00:23 Madclaw: I afree. 00:23 *agree. 00:23 but seriously, we need to get the project started up again... maybe start with kicking users who don't do any work off again? 00:23 I think that would work backwards 00:24 then send them a message explaining it, it works last time. :P 00:24 Last time? 00:24 I think encouragement/enforecement would work better 00:24 You guys kicked 'em off before? 00:24 yeah we did 00:24 Huh. 00:24 we removed a bunch of slackers 00:24 Neato. I don't remember that. 00:24 people who actually active won't be kicked off, but I've noticed a few names of people who don't even contribute to the wiki anymore on the list 00:24 *who are actually 00:25 I wonder who those could be? **cough** 00:25 Jedimca0 (Project creator, Co lead) 00:25 Madclaw (Co lead) 00:25 Gonk 00:25 Supergeeky1 (Image requests) 00:25 Master Gump 00:25 Wedgepwns!! 00:25 LordNyax113 (Project creator) 00:25 AdmirableAckbar 00:25 StarNinja99 00:25 DarthKarma 00:25 Darth 83.81.43 00:25 Wilhelm screamer 00:25 Darthan the destroyer 00:25 TaylorKarras 00:25 Sicke 00:25 Naboo pilot 00:25 Mecenarylord 00:25 Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing 00:25 CussBuster 00:25 you for one 00:26 but yeah a lot of those dudes doen't even edit here anymore 00:26 ? 00:26 Nyax. 00:26 Acky. 00:26 Karma. 00:26 Geeky 00:26 8371293949. 00:26 Geeky. 00:26 Wilhelm. 00:26 naboo pilot 00:26 Darthan. 00:26 Taylor. 00:26 Sicke. 00:26 no no 838143 still edits here 00:26 Naboo pilot. 00:26 Cuss 00:26 CussBuster. 00:26 He hasn't in a while though, has he? 00:26 yes he does 00:27 Oh yeah. 00:27 NM. 00:27 Two days ago. >_> 00:27 ya he's cool 00:27 what we need is a dedicated group to get the project up and running again. 00:28 * MasterGump volunteers to do mass expansions this upcoming week. 00:28 ok so sitenotice, talkpages and a forum perhaps? 00:28 What project? 00:28 http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/Darthipedia:Darth_Project:_De-Lucasification 00:28 yeah, sitenotice, talk pages, forum and admins and users actively spamming the recentchanges with edits related to the project. 00:28 Naru: De-Lucasification 00:28 that one 00:28 Ah 00:30 I'm planning on doing some more expansions similar to the one I gave Bail Organa this upcoming week. 00:30 I'm not sure about everyone else, though. 00:30 I'll work on it too 00:30 I'm going to see if I can do some expanding/cleaning up too. 00:31 probably have some time tomorrow, and some more time over the next few weeks. 00:31 Geeky can work on a sandbox and I'll transfer it :P 00:31 Indeed. 00:31 Naru, GB you both interrested in joining? 00:31 I'll consider it 00:31 cool 00:32 Grocery: there is do, and do not. There is no try. :-P 00:32 How do you make text huge? 00:32 LO when will you finally start editing here? 00:32 :S 00:32 Naru text 00:32 * LO|Away sighs 00:32 When he damn well feels like it. 00:33 don't you :S me boy 00:33 so, sitenotice, talk pages, forum and admins and users actively spamming the recentchanges with edits related to the project. and cleaning up the project members list a bit? 00:33 ya 00:33 * LO|Away hopes he can write the funny... 00:33 Yup. 00:33 write the funny? 00:33 write the funny! 00:33 Write the funny. 00:34 :p 00:34 smite the mummy 00:34 lol 00:34 I'll be surprised if you can write half the funny as me, LO. 00:34 Are there any other things any feels we should discuss? 00:34 Bite the bunny! 00:34 take that Tutanchamon 00:34 *anyone 00:34 light the honey 00:34 Yeah. 00:34 Not that I can think of, ATM. 00:34 Even though I have no say in this.... 00:34 Darthipedia has become intimidatingly random since it started. :P 00:34 http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Hale 00:34 Anti-Twilight policy. 00:34 LO: Chaos. We are agents of Chaos. 00:34 We needs it NOW. 00:34 SG1: Here, here. 00:35 nah why 00:35 MOAR TWILIGHT 00:35 Hale? 00:35 You are agents of Jesus Christ? 00:35 Wait, then again... 00:35 Hmm. 00:35 Who is she? 00:35 no we are agents of G*nk 00:35 Now that I think about it, Twilight *is* evil. 00:35 This will enable us to have a vampire Wookiee. 00:35 I thout at least half of you were athiests 00:35 It fits right in here. 00:35 my point Geeky 00:35 Then... That's it... Thank you for coming to the sixth Darthipedia Council of Blood, and bit you all Darth Partings. 00:35 LO: Rosalie Hale. 00:35 THE SONG 00:35 A character from Twilight. 00:35 LINK THE SONG 00:35 This was the COB? 00:35 LINK THE GODDAMNFUCKING SONG 00:36 Is she evil? 00:36 Naru: we have atheists, gnostics, Christians and the occasional Buddhist. 00:36 Total ripoff 00:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ip1zsUIosoA 00:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ip1zsUIosoA 00:36 Naru: You showed up three hours late. 00:36 Oh 00:36 http://xenosaga.wikia.com/wiki/Chaos 00:36 Really? 00:36 are we all listening? 00:36 No. 00:36 now, everyone listen to the song while we prepare the after party. 00:36 Yes 00:36 I am. 00:36 Jed bid em Darth partings 00:36 Well... 00:36 Thank you for coming to the sixth Darthipedia Council of Blood, and bit you all Darth Partings. 00:36 Which reminds me, I'm also planning on writing up stuff on #arkhampedia next week. 00:36 =-= LO|Away was booted from #darthipedia by YOU (Madclaw) 00:36 -->| LO|Away (n=chatzill@c-75-68-134-170.hsd1.ma.comcast.net) has joined #darthipedia 00:36 I'm listening to it in IE, FF and Opera. 00:37 *bid 00:37 Three times the fun. 00:37 I bid you all Xenosaga Wiki! 00:37 =-= NaruHina was booted from #darthipedia by YOU (Darth Partings) 00:37 *chanserv* Insufficient parameters for CLEAR. 00:37 *chanserv* Syntax: CLEAR <#channel> parameters 00:37 *chanserv* You are not authorized to perform this operation. 00:37 -->| NaruHina (i=0c48f354@gateway/web/ajax/mibbit.com/x-b26975ae1cfe048a) has joined #darthipedia 00:37 NaruHina: That character looks so bloody effeminate. 00:37 =-= SG1|Hereish was booted from #darthipedia by YOU (PARTINGS) 00:37 -->| SG1|Hereish (n=supergee@c-71-200-165-110.hsd1.md.comcast.net) has joined #darthipedia 00:37 =-= Jedimca0 was booted from #darthipedia by YOU (PARTINGZ) 00:37 -->| Jedimca0 (n=chatzill@unaffiliated/jedimca0) has joined #darthipedia 00:37 =-= Mode #darthipedia +o Jedimca0 by chanserv 00:37 Dude, you aint seen nothing 00:37 I almost bought a Xenosaga game... 00:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUkksIV8dC8 00:37 * Jedimca0 switches the logs of. 00:37 You can't deny. 00:38 =-= YOU (Madclaw) have been booted from #darthipedia by Madclaw (PARTINGZ) 00:38 -->| YOU (Madclaw) have joined #darthipedia 00:38 =-= Topic for #darthipedia is “COB NOW!” 00:38 =-= Topic for #darthipedia was set by Jedimca0 on zondag 5 april 2009 0:11:30 00:38 *chanserv* #darthipedia Welcome! You've taken your first step into a Darther world. 00:38 =-= Mode #darthipedia +o Madclaw by chanserv 00:38 Xenosaga rulz 00:38 Arnel Pineda IS better than Steve Perry. 00:38 welcome to the COB after party 00:38 http://xenosaga.wikia.com/wiki/Jr. 00:38 ok Jed you log I'll do the summary 00:38 Then I used to money for something I wanted more but can't remember 00:38 Later 00:38 =-= MasterGump was booted from #darthipedia by MasterGump (BEEBLE PARTINGS) 00:38 Its a man 00:38 Drinks are free... and so are the logs... 00:38 Of about 28 00:38 -->| MasterGump (i=ad4ad412@gateway/web/ajax/mibbit.com/x-d950bb149c082f62) has joined #darthipedia 00:38 =-= Mode #darthipedia +o MasterGump by chanserv 00:38 |<-- Grocery has left irc.freenode.net ("Leaving") 00:38 * SG1|Hereish dresses up as Christopher Walken to celebrate. 00:38 Well, a URTV of about 28 00:38 Its male 00:38 Madclaw: you mean I've been keeping notes for nothing? :P 00:38 http://xenosaga.wikia.com/wiki/Image:3D_Jr.jpg 00:38 Jedi: You better goddamn include the recipe. 00:38 ok ok I'll log iot 00:38 and I will 00:38 It's community consensus, for Christ's sake. 00:39 =-= User mode for Madclaw is now -e 00:39 =-= YOU are now known as Madclaway 00:39 =-= User mode for Madclaway is now +e 00:39 I've seen Rubedo before 00:39 and I'll write the summary. 00:39 now leave me alone 00:39 no I'll write the summary 00:39 >:( 00:39 hehe 00:39 you cant type with your arms ripped off 00:39 remember that